Towa
by ErrorTheMacro
Summary: Towa Arnac is an all-around cheerful infant filled with life, however since his elder brothers death at the hands of unknown assailants; the baby fears that they will find and kill him as well. Can he retain his optimistic spirit or will his fear result in his demise? Warning: contains graphic violence, strong language, and character death. New Chapters 4, 5, 6 are now up. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

A child about 2 years old was running to his room, which was straight down the hallway; on his right shoulder was a visibly bleeding wound, further accentuated by the grisly bite mark. Most of his head had not a single trace of hair, with the exception of the tip of his forehead; a light tuft of sandy-blonde hair currently drenched with sweat. The baby was panting rather heavily, his heart beating rapidly as if it were pumped full of adrenaline. Deep breaths slowly exhaled from his brown lips. Suddenly, his dark blue eyes widened in fear as a figure appeared in front of him and slammed him down to the floor; and razor-sharp teeth tore into his left calf like a great white, ripping out a decent chunk of flesh as the blonde screeched in agony. The unknown assailant seemed to be of equal-size to Ty, with brown hair styled into cornrows and yellow eyes full of pure killing intent. There were 7 babies in back perfectly identical to him, each had a large singular digit ranging from 1-8 on their t-shirts; these are the carnivorous children known as The Bode Boy's or Bodes for short. Bode #1 casually strode toward the downed baby to begin his interrogation. Though, Ty desperately tried to crawl away before he was turned over on his back.

"Tell us where your fucking little brother is, NOW!" The Bode Leader questioned the infant, getting further aggravated by the minute. "No!" Ty shouted as his head shook left and right in response, spitting directly into #1's face afterward. He wasn't going to let them kill his baby brother to complete their mysterious plan. "Fine, have it your way." Bode 1 stated as he went to chew off Ty's bottom lip, eliciting a shrill squeaky shriek; while the other Bodes sprang onto Ty as well, devouring his body piece by piece. Crimson liquid quickly pooled from underneath the thrashing blonde's form; even splattering the hallway walls as if it were thrown by paint buckets. A visible shadow of his arm reaching up was clearly seen by the sunset of dusk, thick red blood slowly dripped down from his hand as it shook erratically like an earthquake. Finally, Ty's gurgled screams ceased and his massacred body fell limp after a minute of struggle. The ravenous Bodes continued to feast on their prey's now cold corpse, savoring the metallic taste of warm blood.


	2. Chapter 1

What appeared to be a big lump was present in the middle of the bed; also, the unknown object appeared to be lying down underneath the comforter. The blanket slowly came undone which revealed a small pair of legs, and then little arms coming into view next. Once it was completely taken off, it revealed an infant to have been underneath the whole time; having shoulder-length golden blond hair and fair skin. The baby turned over onto his back, letting out a happy squeal as his emerald green eyes widened with joy. It was none other than Towa Arnac clothed in just a diaper and leaf green t-shirt playing hide-and-seek with his mother, Claire Arnac who finally found her son after five long minutes of searching. The 1 year old slowly began to stand up on the mattress showing that he had the height of a 2 year old. This abnormality is not only present in Towa, but many other babies in San Diego, California; alongside an accelerated growth rate that ceases at Age Two, giving them a 3-year old height. Towa carefully waddled his way toward Claire, with another delightful squeal escaping his black lips accompanied by a warm smile.

Despite the glossy lipstick-like appearance they have, that is actually their natural coloring. The blonde joyfully waved his outstretched hands around as he got closer to Claire, before Towa embraced her with his smooth lavender-scented arms. "Let's feed you and take you to the park!" Claire spoke excitedly to her gurgling child as she picked him up to carry him to their kitchen. The kitchen is one of adequate size which has everything inside well-organized, ranging from squeaky clean silverware to alphabetically labeled cabinets. Even the nearby living room supplied enough room for our adorable protagonist to roam around freely. However, "enough" honestly becomes more of an understatement. "Momma Momma!" Towa exclaimed in cheer as he sat in his highchair, waving his arms around as if he were doing jumping jacks. Claire strapped Towa in gently to avert potential risks of her baby falling over.

Once the highchair's tray was set down, she went over to the counter to bring Towa's favorite food macaroni and Cheese. In minutes the red bowl was carefully placed in front of him. Towa quickly scooped both of his hands into the lukewarm dish. As the jolly baby happily put more into his mouth by the fistful, it began to stain his face and trademark shirt cheddar yellow. About 45 minutes later, Claire unbuckled his straps to take him out and cautiously carried him toward the floor; removing Towa's messy shirt beforehand. She laid her shirtless son on a rainbow towel. Claire began to gently wash up Towa with a warm cloth, eliciting a hearty laugh from the infant as his eyes closed from the ongoing laughter; reaching his arms up toward Claire. Shortly after being dried off, a fresh mint-green shirt was put on the giggling blonde.

Claire situated Towa up on the edge of the couch near her body, putting dark green booties on his feet and kissed his forehead lovingly. Then, said parent packed up the bare essentials such as diapers, juice, and wipes just in case she needed them. A good parent must always be prepared for anything. Ms. Arnac always strongly believed. Finally, Mother and Child walked out of the door into the afternoon sun hand-in-hand to signify the most sacred bond of all.


	3. Chapter 2

Even though Towa's exterior seems optimistic and cheerful, the infant has suffered intense emotional trauma during his first year of life. The infant witnessed his father getting hit by a speeding vehicle at only six months old, affecting him and his elder brother Ty; however, Ty managed to keep their spirits up which proved to be successful. Tragically, he had been violently murdered by eight mysterious assaulters just 3 weeks before Towa's 1st birthday. Towa began to develop a fear that those who swear to protect him die, and that he may soon be killed himself. The one person he can trust in is his very own mother; becoming fearful and will start to cry when she leaves him alone for even short periods. Once he reverted to his old optimistic self, the fear of being killed has become miniscule in size.

But, will it eventually resurface?


	4. Chapter 3

June 27th, 2012

After a 40 minute drive, Claire pulled her 2011 cherry red Honda Odyssey into the parking lot; making sure to park in a space closest to the playground, ensuring her child's complete safety from potential kidnappers. Then, the mature woman exited said vehicle and went to the back for her baby. Claire slid the rear door open, hearing Towa trilling inside. Momma!" Towa squealed in delight as he saw his mother come in to undo his car seat, reaching his hands out to her. Claire smiled at her son's eagerness to play. After putting his bottle in her baby bag, she picked up Towa and carried him over toward a swing several feet away; the park was full of the wonderful sound of infantile merriment, complimenting the wonderfully sunny day. Our favorite infant was now laughing happily on Claire's lap as she slowly swung them upward. The sun started to shine brighter on Towa's smiling face.

Yet, a dark figure had its eyes locked onto the cheerful blonde behind a large bush with pure hunger. "Without your big brother to protect you from us, we will kill you and complete our Master's plan." The unknown predator spoke gruffly while licking its lips hungrily. Towa's adorable laughter ceased when he noticed a small figure staring at him, piercing yellow eyes glared deep into his innocent green eyes; though blissfully unaware that the mysterious body wants him dead, he cooed at it in curiosity as he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Towa?" Claire asked her son worriedly, seeing that he was looking at something with intrigue. Towa nodded his head for yes. The baby took another glance at the bush only to see that the figure was gone. However, Towa cast it aside to continue playing for the rest of the lovely afternoon. Dusk started to loom over the horizon which signaled that it was curfew for every baby in town.

Towa yawned cutely as his black lips opened up to release it. "Come on Towa; let's go home for night-night." Claire softly whispered before picking him up to carry to the van. Mother-and-Child safely returned home from an exhausting day of play, eating a delicious homemade meal and proceeded afterward to get some rest for another good day.


	5. Chapter 4

A blackish purple hue shrouded the California night sky, moon shining brightly on the humble abode of our infantile blonde. Towa lay in his queen sized bed with blanket up to the waist, it was a vibrant light green color adorned with bumblebee yellow smiley faces. A medium wooden dresser with neatly filled drawers of stuffed animals, toys, clothes and diapers was situated by the head of the bed; atop the dresser stood a framed photograph of Ty, sitting and smiling cheerfully with a newborn Towa in his arms. Unknown to the baby, #1 alongside his gang of seven were responsible for the death of his older brother. Sadistically writing the haunting message "You are next, Towa." in Ty's own blood on the hallway wall near his corpse. This morbid experience prompted Claire to ensure Towa's absolute safety in every possible thing, eliminating any chance of harm being done to her child. "Sweet dreams, my special boy." Claire said to her son and then she gave him a chaste kiss to his forehead, eliciting a squeal from the infant. One of his stuffed animals was placed within his small arms, with that the lights were off and his night light turned on, Towa finally drifted off into a long-awaited sleep. Claire left the room to get herself some rest as well; making sure that all doors were locked inside and out.

Until, a loud racket arose from inside the closet. The blond quickly awoke from his peaceful slumber as he cooed at the abrupt noise with wide eyes. Suddenly, his closet door slowly creaked open like an ancient bridge; revealing a pair of piercing yellow eyes in the blackness, night light illuminating the number 2 on its shirt in full-view. Number 2 made his advance up to the terrified baby as he starting yelling out for his mother, desperately clutching onto his furry pal. "MAMA, MAMAAAA, MAMAAAAAAA,MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Towa screamed as # 2 inched closer toward him, hoping his mother would hear him; increasing in volume as the predator finally neared him. The Bode snatched Towa's stuffed animal away from him, his jagged teeth demolished it in sheer seconds which made fluff rain down like snowflakes. "NOOOO, NOOOOOO!" Towa cried as #2 caught an iron grip on the baby's arms, tears streaming from his green eyes. Number 2's mouth opened as wide as a basking shark, releasing a prolonged inhuman screech; pupils shrunk down like a cat while locked onto Towa, he leaned down to devour his target whole.

"NO, NOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Towa screamed as loud as he could. Thankfully, Claire heard Towa on her baby monitor just as the Bode was about to bite down. Claire quickly ran toward the door to open it alerting #2 to disappear to avoid being caught, the sudden action frightened our screaming blonde further. "Towa!" Claire shouted in fear as she embraced the wailing infant, rocking him back and forth to comfort him; sweetly wiping his tears away, noticing that his closet door was completely open. "Hmm, I remember locking Towa's closet so I wonder how it was so easily unlocked; and what scared my son?" Claire asked herself in thought. But, she put all of her focus back on her crying baby. "Shhh don't cry, mamas here." The brunette gracefully picked up and soothed her son as he hiccupped in response, drifting off back to sleep just minutes later; a warm smile soon adorned Towa's sleeping form, restoring his cheerful spirit.

"Damn, his mother stopped me from killing him right there and then. Number 3 is next in line to do his part, so at least that baby's fear is returning which allow us to kill him with ease."#2 spoke to himself with mild irritancy. Afterward, his piercing yellow eyes quickly evaporated into the dimly lit suburban street.


	6. Chapter 5

June 29th, 2012

"Burgie King, Burgie King!" Towa exclaimed gleefully with his best friend Tsuba, the two were wearing their BK Crowns. The babies just returned from a trip to a Burger King in town. Claire pulled out a pair of kids' meal boxes from the paper bag; a small cheeseburger, fries, and juice box were placed in front of each child. Then, she carefully cut each sandwich into 6 individual pieces to prevent any risk of either baby choking. "There you go, Towa and Tsuba!" Claire said as she kissed their foreheads. After squealing eagerly, both swiftly dug into their correctly-portioned plates; one hour later, the BFFs were a mess of mustard and ketchup from the waist up. As a result of the accelerated growth, all babies' gums are strengthened similar to teeth which allow them to eat solids much earlier. Towa alongside Tsuba were stripped of their shirts and placed on the floor to be washed up. The living room soon became filled with cheerful laughter from our shirtless infant's. Once the brunette finished washing them, she picked up the still giggling children to carry to the blonde's bedroom. Tsuba always knew just how to make Towa's day.

Tsuba Gasolier is the only known friend Towa has had, having known each other since birth; making both the same age, he serves as the prime reason for Towa's optimism. Tsuba comes from a well-off upper middle class family similar to Towa. The baby appears to have a rather sickly pale skin tone. However, it is just his natural color much to people's surprise; accompanied by unnatural bright red eyes with medium-length dark brown shaggy hair, dark circles around his eyes and the same lipstick coloring on his mouth like Towa. Often, he sports a cloudy gray bandanna on his head which has become his signature feature. The bandanna itself has a silver rectangle in the middle with a "T" engraved on it, given to him by his father when he was born. Frequently, he visits Towa twice a week on Wednesdays and Fridays; sometimes for even a whole week mainly when his parents go on business trips. Ever since the blonde's father and brother were killed, Tsuba has always been a source of comfort for Towa. But, how long can he maintain his best friend's happiness?

"Enjoy the movie, you two!" Claire told the babies as they flailed their arms in cheer, letting out squeals of delight from their black lips. "Mama!" Towa exclaimed with anticipation. "Baba!" Tsuba replied in agreement. The adorable duo was enjoying their favorite Disney movie, Monsters Inc.; during the first hour, you could only hear their cute squeaky laughter of pure elation, enough to make even the saddest person smile. However, Towa's joyful day quickly made a U-turn as he saw those piercing yellow orbs again. The same eyes responsible for scaring him two days earlier, though something seemed different about the figure that had them; the number 3 was on his shirt instead of 2, which confused Towa greatly. Bode #3 continued to peer inside the bedroom window at Towa. "Baba?" Tsuba cooed in curiosity as he noticed distress on Towa's features, his crimson eyes abruptly became filled with grave concern. The pale infant lightly tugged on Towa's shirt, causing him to turn around in response. The blonde squealed at Tsuba as he gestured his finger toward the window. Tsuba curiously turned in Towa's direction over to where he pointed at, catching sight of #3 with a look of anger.

"Baba." Tsuba said as he waved at #3 with cheer, blissfully unaware of his evil intentions. Number 3 gave Tsuba the middle finger in response and proceeded to walk away. Towa held onto his stuffed panda in fear, until Tsuba hugged him while letting out a squeal of assurance. Optimism was instantly restored to the baby. About an hour later, the clock struck 7:00 pm sadly indicating that it was time for Tsuba to head home. "Baba baba baba." Tsuba said to his best friend to let him know. Shortly after, Claire entered Towa's room to pick-up Tsuba as his parents waited at the door. "Come on Tsuba!" Claire exclaimed to the brunette. Tsuba laughed and squealed as he happily crawled toward the foot of the bed, right into Claire's open embrace. The currently held infant turned to face Towa, waving goodnight to his friend. "Babaaa." Tsuba cheered and left the room. It translated to (I promise to always protect you buddy). Tsuba reached his arms to his smiling parents at the door, Claire handing the anxious baby to them. As the pearly white Lexus exited the driveway, a lone tear cascaded down Towa's face; at the same time, he let out a squeal of sadness. "Let me get the pasta boiling and then I'll run your bath, my child." Claire spoke from the living room which brought Towa back to reality. The infant soon became overjoyed about his favorite part of any day, Bath Time.

Elsewhere, #3 appeared to be rendezvousing with someone in a secluded alley. Just a block away from Towa's house ironically. "Master, we will need to eliminate Towa's friend in order to ensure that his fear remains intact." Number 3 said into his watch. "Proceed; my subordinate and #4 will be on his way." A voice answered him in a nursery rhyme like tone, followed by the sound of the transmission cutting out. "Ah, The Prophecy Baby will soon be within my grasp in a matter of weeks." The mysterious figure spoke eerily as he pursed his dark pink lips into a grin of pure malice.


	7. Chapter 6

About a half-hour ago, Towa's best friend Tsuba had returned to his home safely. Ms. Arnac started to run a warm and gentle bath for our anxious infantile protagonist. Then, the mother carefully placed Towa into the near-chest length water; securing him at the waist in his special bath chair. Towa began to giggle as he immediately started to grab and play with his plush toys. "I'll be back in 5 minutes to wash you up Towa." Claire softly told her son. The blonde squealed cheerfully as he waved at her in response. She smiled knowing that her pride and joy was safe, leaving the bathroom to finish making the pasta salad. Before Towa could resume his jolly activity, something started to bubble up from within the tub.

"Mama?" Towa squeakily murmured in curiosity, until he noticed a small lightly tanned blob emerge from the drain; the baby happily opened his arms in excitement, letting out a trill to welcome the unknown blob. But, it exponentially grew larger much to Towa's surprise. The blob soon transformed into a figure of equal size to Towa, all while revealing those piercing yellow eyes once again; making the baby paralyzed like a fly trapped in a spider web, his eyes completely dilated with terror as he realized who it was. Number 4 made his way to the petrified infant, smiling as his penis stretched out like a snake. "Mmm, I am going to have fun with you first then take you to my Master." The Bode spoke in a rather lecherous tone to the frantic blonde. "NOO, NOOOO!" Towa cried as #4 undid his bath chair's waist strap. "Here I come, Towa!" Claire yelled as she speedily stirred the sauce and ran to her son.

Four's large member started coiling around Towa's face, covering every inch of it with hanging foreskin making it resemble a shriveled turkey. Then, #4 stood up with the struggling baby in a front arm lock; his stubbly testicles stretched out like silly putty, reaching around back and over Towa's naked bottom. His scrotum began to spank Towa's butt cheeks with a wet and brutal SCHWAP; causing him to scream in pain as his butt blushed cherry red. Water started to swish around erratically in the wide tub as the young blonde tried to escape his attacker. "MAMAA, MAMAAAA, MAMAAAAAA!" The muffled infant repeatedly shrieked out to Claire, until she rushed in with a gasp of horror. "Get away from my son, you freak!" Claire angrily shouted as she tried to pry it off her screaming child's face. The brunette managed to successfully remove the predator and its wrinkled phallus from her child, and then quickly flushed the Bode down the toilet. "Shhh its okay, mamas got you." Claire said as she embraced her crying son, stroking his hair with the gentleness of a fluffy pillow.

Once Towa was cheered up minutes later, he was washed up and dried off with his medium-sized Barney towel. When both finished their satisfying meal, Towa was carried to his bedroom to rest from the unnerving ordeal earlier. Claire laid the shirtless baby on the bed tenderly, and then changed him into his new short sleeve bodysuit/tee. Towa slightly giggled in delight because he saw that the outfit was his favorite color, Green. Suddenly, light kisses were planted on his little bare feet which elicited his distinctive squeaky, high pitched laughter; the infant reached his soft cool hands up to Claire, placing them on her cheeks as she began to sing a lullaby. Towa let out a loud, prolonged squeal with a cheerful smile as his mouth vibrated. The blonde felt her warm aura of security and love as he looked up at his mother's chocolate orbs, further indicating their prevailing mother-and-child bond.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,"

The blonde's eyes started to slowly droop; his black lips were closing as well.

"Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat

And if that Billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Finally, he went away to dreamland in peace. "Sweet Dreams, my prince." Claire whispered as she kissed his forehead and covered him up to his waist, turning on the light purple nightlight to ward off any creatures of the dark. However, she left Towa's bedroom door open to keep a watchful eye on him. "Why did t-that thing attack my son? Was that the one who's responsible for Ty's murder? Who would want to harm Towa?" Claire thought to herself before going to bed as well.


End file.
